The Return Of the Living Hell Talkshow
by Super Sexy Angel
Summary: Rian Dark Angel & Super Sexy Angel Host their own show
1. Default Chapter

The Return of the Living Dead Talkshow  
  
1st Session  
  
RDA: Hello my fellow fans, today I have my executive host, Super Sexy Angel  
  
SSA: Hello people*lots and lots of applause* How are you?  
  
Audience: Alive! *a man farts in audience*  
  
RDA: Now we are going to let SSA introduce out guest  
  
SSA: Lets welcome, HoroHoro, Melody, Pirika, Ren, Hao, Yoh, Kororo, Robert Ellis, Jaboris  
  
Blackwell, and special guest Eric Cartman (off of the South Park show)  
  
RDA: Well... that's certainly is a lot of people  
  
SSA: Ren do you have a girl friend cause im looking for a boy friend  
  
Ren: *in a strong sexy voice* I'm engaged to Melody but im looking for another wife, and I sort of cheated with Pirika  
  
Melody: *in a angry, frustrated voice* Will you leave Ren alone he's already taken  
  
SSA: Melody if I wanted Ren I could have him  
  
Melody: *glares at SSA* You should have just left him alone* takes off robe*  
  
Melody: Lets fight!  
  
SSA: You ask for it!  
  
RDA: *slaps forehead* Stop or I will kill Ren....  
  
SSA: *stops choking Melody* Well tell the fart –a-tart to shut up  
  
Melody: I am his fiancée  
  
SSA: Well not anymore  
  
SSA: Ren who do you want Melody, Pirika, or me  
  
Pirika: What do I have to do with it, I just stole Ren to make Melody angry, but I still have him  
  
SSA/Melody: Were going to give you something to cheer about  
  
RDA: Please don't kill her...  
  
SSA/Melody: *stop choking, and punching Pirika*  
  
HoroHoro: Man I shouldn't have ate those double cheese burgers*FARTS* Gotta Go  
  
Eric Cartman: Man yall some corny little crack heads  
  
RDA/SSA: Who are you calling a crack head  
  
Eric Cartman: Me  
  
SSA: Anyway Ren Who do you want Melody& Me, or Pirika  
  
Ren: You and Melody  
  
SSA/Melody: Bye Pirika  
  
RDA: *pushes a button* Bye- Bye *in a baby voice*  
  
Pirika: *while falling down into a fire hole* I love you Ren  
  
Ren: But I don't love you  
  
RDA: Where's HoroHoro, Kororo, Jaboris, Robert, Yoh, and Hao  
  
SSA: Why don't we play the love connection game  
  
Everyone: All right  
  
SSA: Melody your going to get hypnotized and who ever to walk to that's your true love  
  
Melody*gets hypnotized* Walks to Yoh and kisses him  
  
SSA: Ren your turn  
  
Ren: *gets hypnotized* walks up to SSA and kiss her  
  
RDA: WOW! I want to do that  
  
RDA:*gets hypnotized* Walks up to.................. HoroHoro  
  
Melody/Yoh:* At the same time* We were meant for each other(as Anna walk through the door)  
  
Anna: Oh no you didn't Yoh  
  
Yoh: Anna I ...I...I am canceling this engagement  
  
Anna: What! *Anna and Yoh starts fighting*  
  
RDA/SSA: *Breaks up fight* Then beats up Anna  
  
SSA/RDA: Well we will return with more on our show!  
  
To tell your opinions about this show email us at:  
  
www.lameishab@yahoo.com  
  
www.shukura27@yahoo.com 


	2. Session 2

The Return of the Living Dead  
2nd Session  
  
RDA: Hello, people we are back to the show  
  
SSA:* in a sexy voice* Hello are you ready to experience talking to Eric Cartman  
  
Eric: Hello my fellow crackheads  
  
Melody: I love you Yoh  
  
RDA: Ooohhh.... Help me SSA im in labor  
  
SSA: I am not a doctor, who is the daddy  
  
RDA: HoroHoro  
  
Yoh: Ewe, that's disgusting  
  
SSA: Your dumb idiotic ass is the one who got her pregnant in the first place  
  
Yoh: How?  
  
SSA/RDA: When you put all of those pills in her drink  
  
Yoh: *in a dumb way* oh  
  
Ren: SSA is pregnant too  
  
SSA: Yes, with two girls  
  
Pirika: Well im pregnant for Ren too!  
  
Eric: That's a lie, that's my crack baby  
  
Pirika: No, I was in the bed with Ren last night  
  
Eric: No you wasn't that was meee*smoking grass*  
  
RDA: NOOOOOOOO its coming (HoroHoro walks out the restroom)  
  
HoroHoro:*puzzled expression* what's going on  
  
SSA/Ren: We have a announcement to make  
  
Ren: I'm divorcing RDA  
  
SSA/Ren: I'm marrying SSA  
  
SSA: Oh Ren  
  
Ren: *picks pregnant bride-to-be and walks out of stage to give her a surprise*  
  
Eric: I here some moans and groans, where did that pregnant woman and that man go  
  
Eric: They doing something  
  
HoroHoro: *delivers baby* I love you RDA  
  
RDA: I love the both of you  
  
SSA:*comes out the dressing room*  
  
SSA:*goes in labor*  
  
Ren: You're going to have our kids at a hospital  
  
*Yoh and Ren picks SSA up and take her to the car and SSA and Melody became best friends*  
  
To give opinions on this email us at:  
  
www.lameishab@yahoo.com  
  
www.shukura27@yahoo.com 


	3. Session 3

The Return of the Living Dead  
3rd Session  
  
SSA: Welcome back  
  
RDA: Hello  
  
SSA/RDA: We are mothers  
  
Everyone: Congratulation  
  
HoroHoro: I sort of have a confession to make  
  
Ren: What is it  
  
HoroHoro: I am in deep love with SSA  
  
Ren:*turns red* look bro she's already taken and married  
  
RDA: HoroHoro how could you  
  
RDA: I'm going to kill your children  
  
HoroHoro: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
SSA: Ren I will always love you  
  
Ren:* in a deep voice* Let's go make more kids  
  
SSA: I've got all the kids I want  
  
Melody: Yoh im pregnant  
  
Yoh: We only did it one time  
  
Melody: It takes only one time to get pregnant  
  
SSA: We are all becoming mothers  
  
Melody: Except for Anna  
  
RDA: And Pirika  
  
SSA: I really don't like Pirika  
  
HoroHoro: She's my sister and I love her but if she don't like the woman I love she's just going to have to stay away  
  
SSA: HoroHoro I DO NOTTTTTT LOVE YOU  
  
Pirika:*dressed in ashes* Ren do not love you  
  
Ren: You are a BOLD FACE LIE  
  
Melody: Let's take a Lie Detector Test  
  
Melody : Ren are you in love with SSA Yes, he telling the truth  
  
SSA: I know, Pirika is just jealous  
  
HoroHoro: I was just playing with you guys about SSA  
  
RDA: I know  
  
Eric: Pirika is pregnant with my crack baby RDA  
  
RDA: ...oh  
  
SSA: Well Bye-Bye 


	4. Session 4

The Return of the Living Dead Talkshow  
  
Session 4  
  
SSA: Hi  
  
RDA: Hello  
  
Pirika: I'm in labor  
  
Eric: Man, smoke this it will ease the pain  
  
Pirika:* inhale & exhale* Ohhhhh..... I feel much better  
  
Ren: Hello fans  
  
RDA: Well I know that we have been experiencing people having babies and stuff but we are going to ask questions today  
  
SSA: first question goes to my husband Ren  
  
Cathy (a woman out of the audience): What is the most important thing in your life?  
  
Ren: SSA and my kids, also my courthouse marriage with SSA  
  
SSA: We are having a real wedding on April 24, 2004  
  
Cathy: Can I come?  
  
SSA: sure, if though I don't know you  
  
RDA: Ren will you remarry me  
  
HoroHoro: But you are engaged to me  
  
RDA: I love you, but Ren and me were meant to be together  
  
Ren: Hell no, and I love SSA  
  
RDA: DIVORCE HER  
  
Ren: No cause im not idiotic  
  
Melody: apparently, RDA, Ren is in deep love with SSA  
  
HoroHoro: *starts choking blood out of RDA*  
  
Yoh: is anyone going to stop him  
  
All: No  
  
Pirika: stop it  
  
HoroHoro:*stops choking RDA* she's trying to cancel our engagement  
  
Pirika: continue  
  
SSA: STOP  
  
RDA: * gasping for breathe*  
  
SSA: Melody will you take over on choking RDA  
  
Melody: Sure  
  
RDA: Ok, I don't want to marry Ren  
  
Pirika: It's coming.......  
  
Eric: Here it is  
  
SSA: It's covered in marijuana  
  
Ren: Ewe...  
  
RDA: Eric, let me hit that blunt  
  
Eric: Do me a favor first  
  
RDA: What  
  
Eric: When you start smoking put me in rehab  
  
RDA: ok* grabs blunt & inhale and exhale*  
  
SSA: I need two baby girls names  
  
RDA/SSA: Well Aloha  
  
To tell your opinions and girl names email us at:  
  
www.lameishab@yahoo.com  
  
www.shukura27@yahoo.com 


	5. Session 5

The Return of the Living Dead Talkshow  
  
Session 5  
  
Ren: Hello  
  
SSA/RDA: Hello  
  
Pirika: RDA is a crack head  
  
RDA: Sure is  
  
SSA: Dummy I could have swore you said you wasn't  
  
RDA: I have a confession to make  
  
RDA: HoroHoro is not my babies daddy  
  
Everyone: Whose the father  
  
RDA: Eric, and part are Ryu  
  
Eric: Yea Boy  
  
Pirika: I have a confession too  
  
Pirika: My baby daddy is Lyserg  
  
Ren: You all need guiding counseling  
  
SSA: Yes, cause me and Ren are doing fine  
  
Melody: Yoh and I are doing fine too  
  
RDA: My kid's came out looking like Horohoro because I seduced him on the couch when he was drunk  
  
Anna: I just love the way Hao look  
  
Hao: I too, have a confession to make  
  
Hao: I'm in love with Anna  
  
SSA: Well we all have told too much today  
  
RDA: I just can't believe that I had sex with Ryu.......Ewe  
  
Ren: Should I go to the dressing room yet SSA  
  
Melody: to do what  
  
SSA: talk about something privately  
  
Audience: Owww  
  
To tell your opinions or say what you think the next session should be about email me at:  
  
www.lameishab@yahoo.com 


End file.
